disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Syndrome
Syndrome ( real name: Buddy Pine ) is an associate of the Devils and their mad scientist. He was the biggest fan of his former idol Mr. Incredible, until the latter denied him to be his sidekick when he was young. History and Description Buddy Pine, a superhero fanatic and inventor, sneaks into a youthful High Council warrior Mr. Incredible’s car, willing to be his self-appointed sidekick incrediBoy. He informs Mr. Incredible that he doesn’t have to worry about training him since he knows everything about him, being his number one fan. However, rather than allowing IncrediBoy to accompany him, Mr. Incredible ejects Buddy from his car, saying that he works alone and speeds off, with Buddy calling out the road and telling him to wait. Later on that night, right when Mr. Incredible saves pedestria Oliver Sansweet from near-suicide convoluted into a bank robbery hostage to Bomb Voyage, Buddy showed up again as IncrediBoy using his tracking system to find Mr. Incredible and told him that he made new rocket boots and that he finally figured out who he is: His ward IncrediBoy ( similar to a Batman and Robin tone ). But Mr. Incredible tells him that he’s now officially carried it too far, Buddy thinks it’s because he doesn’t have powers and says that not every superhero has powers and they can super without them ( again similar to Batman ). After asking Mr. Incredible if he can fly since he can with his his rocket boots, he responded ( while holding up Bomb Voyage, who tried to escape during his and Buddy’s conversation ), “Fly home Buddy. I work alone.” Buddy tells Mr. Incredible to just give him a chance and that he will show him by getting the police, but as he was leaving, Bomb Voyage throws a bomb on the end of his cape ( which Buddy was unaware ), so Mr Incredible was forced to let Bomb Voyage escape to save Buddy and dispose of the bomb. Unfortunately, the rescue ended up opening the floodgate of other lawsuits against supers ( because of the two lawsuits that Mr. Incredible faced and lost ) and thus, it abolished supers altogether. Now sick and tired of Buddy, Mr. Incredible handed him over to the police in the back of their police car, telling them to send him back home and tell his mom what he’s been doing so she can have a talk with him. When Mr. Incredible told the officers that Bomb Voyage escaped, he also added that “Skippy” made sure of that, only for Buddy to correct him, but Mr. Incredible responded that he’s not affiliated with him. After Buddy was sent home and probably even scolded and sent to his room by his mom, heart broken and depressed, he now believes that he can no longer trust anyone, especially heroes, and that realized that his lifelong dreams had been crushed, which gradually drove him to a hatred for Mr. Incredible and the other supers for not giving him the opportunity to become a superhero, and then it finally drove him to revenge, losing his sanity. Then Chernabog came to Buddy, which got him afraid ( because how would you react if a Devil came to you? ) and offer him a chance to become what he wants in exchange for all the souls of the superheroes that have wronged him, to which Buddy agreed. 15 years later now 25-years-old now owns his own island, a sexy lady secretary name Mirage, his security guards, inventing room. Buddy, now known as Syndrome, contacted several retired High Council agents of superheroes, tasking them with the desctruction of various prototypes of the enormous Omnidroid battle robots, instructed by Bill Cipher, which was secretly a plan to test the robots against old supers, and collect their souls as a huge payment to the Friends on the Other Side. If the supers died, they failed and have souls collected. If they survive and disable the robot, then the data is used to make bigger robot that is designed to kill that particular super. No super ever survived the second fight, if they even survived the first fight. This led to the Omnidroids becoming more difficult to defeats every time, with the eventual goal to make the Omnidroids good enough To defeats Mr. Incredible. He also got extremely rich from building loads of weapons and presumably selling it to the clients and armys of the Friends/Devils, and evil terrorist organizations. But no matter how rich he became, he never forgot about Mr. Incredible. He send Mirage to find another High Council agent super Frozon and have him as another prey for his Omnidroid, and soul collection. Mirage had been conducting surveillance on Frozon for some time in an attempt to make Syndrome’s next murder victim; however when she spots Frozon with his friend Mr. Incredible, Mirage recommends to Syndrome that they put Frozon on hold and Instead targeted Mr. Incredible, giving Syndrome hatred of the latter, and finally started to get his revenge. Deciding that his Omnidroid was now good enough to fight Mr. Incredible, Syndrom having to impress Chernabog by slaying all of the High Council warriors and agents and have their souls harvest for fear energies, was told that his time of vengeance has come and orders Syndrome to have Mirage recruit his old idol. Mirage slips a video message to Bob Parr aka Mr. Incredible on his last day at insurance, spinning a story of needing superhero help with a government project gone wrong and promising to pay him triple his salary at insurancare, which he opens that night after he was fired by Gilbert Huph. Mr. Incredible, both eager to resume his superhero glory days and in need of money to support his family now that he is unemployed, accepts Mirage’s offer, unknown to him that he’s being set up for revenge. Mirage meets Mr. Incredible aboard the Manta Ship, and requests him to deactivate the allegedly defective Omnidroid 9,000 on Nomanisan Island without destroying it, warning him that the robot will learn the longer that the battle goes on. She watches from a surveillance bird with Syndrome as Mr. Incredible succeeds in the task, surprising Syndrome. She joins Mr. Incredible at dinner that night, explaining away her superior's absence as him liking anonymity, and explaining that she's drawn to him due to a mutual attraction to power. After repairing and improving the machine, Syndrome sent it to fight Mr. Incredible again. When the hero was outmatched rather quickly, Syndrome revealed himself, which surprised Mr. Incredible that it's Buddy, (also saying that all he wanted was to help Mr. Incredible, but what made him snap was when he told him to fly home and that he works alone) and he declared that he would be Mr. Incredible's new nemesis. Mr. Incredible admitted that he was wrong to treat Syndrome that way and apologized for it. Syndrome assumed that since he now had power over him he was bluffing, and he goes on a monologue with Mr. Incredible. After Mr. Incredible takes advantage of the moment to throw a log at Syndrome (who dodges it), Syndrome immobilizes Mr. Incredible with his zero-point energy ray, which is shot from the pointer finger of Syndrome's glove. Syndrome's zero-point energy ray causes a person (or superhero, in this case) hit by the ray to immediately become immobilized, lose all velocity, and levitate off of the ground, making them unable to speak or move. If their skin is exposed, then their facial movements are reduced to only being able to move their eyeballs, giving Syndrome complete control of their motion in all three dimensions. After using the ray to throw Mr. Incredible around several times to show his power over the superhero, Syndrome accidentally uses his zero-point energy ray to throw Mr. Incredible over a waterfall, much to Syndrome's irritation. Not wanting to take any chances, he then tried to finish him off with an explosive device to ensure his demise. A scared Mr. Incredible sees the explosion in the water, but Syndrome sends his life-detector to see if Mr. Incredible survived the explosion. Mr. Incredible used Gazerbeam's skeletal remains (who had been presumably killed by Syndrome for knowing too much about his schemes) to make Syndrome think that he was killed by the bomb, which works. Syndrome informed the Friends that he has gave all the souls to them as enough payment and is ready to launch his Omnidroid to the city and collect a few souls and pretend to be a true hero better than any supers especially Mr. Incredible, and when he grow old and retire he'll sell his inventions to all the super villains, and normal people, and once everyone is super, no one will be. the Friends were glade to have him as a client but then the alarm went on, so Syndrome has to check whats going on. Syndrome was able to capture Mr. Incredible when he tried to infiltrate his base later on (during which Mr. Incredible discovered Syndrome's computer and found out that Syndrome had killed former superheroes before him with his Omnidroids, and had tracked down other retired superheroes as well), also realizing that he used Gazerbeam's remains to trick the probe into thinking that he was dead to being with. He admitted that he was right to idolize Mr. Incredible despite his grudge against him, though he is disappointed that he decided to call for help and that it was lame. Due to the fact that Elastigirl had activated the tracking device on his supersuit in an attempt to find where Mr. Incredible was, Syndrome and Mirage believed that he had made contact for reinforcements and began to interrogate him. Despite Mr. Incredible's intents that he never knew about the homing device and that he wasn't contacting anyone, he inadvertently recognize Elastigirl's voice on the transmission line as she's flying a government plane to the island, making Syndrome believe that he had in fact been lying to him. With this knowledge, Syndrome decide to send a little "greeting" by having missiles to take down Elastigirl's plane. Mr. Incredible attempts to reason with Syndrome by telling him to call off the missiles and that he'll do anything Syndrome wants, but Sydrome refuses, saying that it's "15 years too late". The shock became intensified when Elastgirl announced that there are children on-board (as they stowed away to follow her), much to Mr. Incredible's shock, as well as Mirage's, as she starts to question Syndrome's ways. As the last missile finally destroys the plan, Syndrome took great pleasure in killing the occupants (not knowing that they actually evaded the crash alive and are now using the powers to swim to the island), recalling how Mr. Incredible had told him that he worked alone after he offered to be his sidekick. Mr. Incredible then retaliated by threatening to kill Mirage by crushing her; but Syndrome refused to release him and goads him to crush Mirage. Mr. Incredible decided to let her go, realizing that that wouldn't make things better and Syndrome teased that he knew Mr. Incredible couldn't do it, even when he's got nothing to lose because he says that Mr. Incredible's weak and that he's outgrown him. Mirage (feeling sorry for Mr. Incredible and the loss of his family and starts to question her beliefs in the Friends on the Other Side ) gets mad at Syndrome for disregarding life instead of valuing Syndrome attempts to appease Mirage that he just called Mr. Incredible's bluff and that he knew that he wasn't planning to hurt her, but a disgusted Mirage tells her former boss, "Next time you gamble... bet your own life!" and quits and no longer serving the Friends. which got Syndrome like "W.T.F.?" Mirage later learns that Mr. Incredible's family survived the crash and are on the island. She then frees Mr. Incredible from captivity, informs him of his family's survival, and helps him escape and reunite with his family. However, Syndrome (being unaware of Mirage's recent actions) was able to recapture Mr. Incredible along with his family by immobilizing them with his zero-point energy rays, and finally deduces that Mr. Incredible had married Elastigirl and had two children with her. Believing that he had hit the jackpot by capturing an entire family of superheroes, Syndrome imprisons the Incredibles in one of his multi-prisoner containment units. He takes the opportunity to brag about how he had beaten them, even without having any superpowers for himself. As such, Syndrome reveals his true plan to the Incredibles, the same way he said to the Friends on the Other Side: he intends to set the Omnidroid on Metroville to go on a rampage, and then stop it himself, therefore taking the credit and setting himself up as the city's new hero for years until he retires. Syndrome also announces that after his retirement, he will sell his inventions to the world so that others could be super, thus destroying the concept of supers. Believing that he finally got the best of the Incredibles, Syndrome heads off to Metroville to finalize his plan, putting up a show 'fighting' against the Omnidroid-stopping it from nearly killing a woman and her baby. However, Syndrome realized too late that the Omnidroid's ability to learn allowed it to identify Syndrome as a threat, disabling his remote control wristband and sending him flying into a building out of control (which scared him real bad), knocking him out cold. He then tries to get back up, only to fall back down. He remained unconscious during the Incredibles' escape and return back to Metroville, where they teamed up with a fellow superhero Frozone to destroy the Omnidroid by taking out its brainpan, causing it to shut down and explode. As soon as Syndrome regains consciousness, he is angered to see that the Incredibles have foiled his plan, and is robbed of his victory. He asked the Friends for a new plan which they answer that he must kidnap the baby of theirs to make it his son/sidekick. Syndrome breaked into the Incredibles' house and abducting Jack-Jack, persuading his current babysitter that he was a replacement, telling her that the S on his shirt stood for Sitter and that he could not run around with a "BS" on his shirt in public. When the Incredibles arrived to rescue Jack Jack, Syndrome zapped them with his zero-point energy ray with his finger and reassured them that he'll be a good mentor to Jack-Jack, and probably even turn him into a sidekick in time. He then threw the Incredibles out of the home and crashed through the ceiling and up to his jet plane while holding a crying Jack-Jack. But unfortunately for Syndrome, this plan also failed when Jack-Jack's transforming superpower manifested and allowed him to beat Syndrome up. Elastigirl was then thrown into the air by Mr. Incredible to rescue her baby (who fell out of Syndrome's arms when he hit the wing of his plane) and then she used her body as a parachute to glide back down to safety. Finally realizing that he lost, Syndrome leaned from the side door of his jet plane, vowing revenge on the Incredible family and that he will get Jack-Jack one day before proceeding to cackle evilly. Not wanting to let Syndrome get away, Mr. Incredible started looking around for something to throw at Syndrome, spotting the car that he had bought with the money he had given him earlier. Mr. Incredible threw the car at him, knocking Syndrome off-balance inches away from the plane's air turbine. Syndrome attempted to escape, but was killed when his cape snagged him in the turbine, echoing an earlier scene in the movie regarding the dangers of wearing a cape by Edna, causing the aircraft to explode. After his death Chernabog resurrected him in the underworld and declared him as the plainer and scientist of the Friends and Syndrome accepts the offer, if he can't be a hero then a super villain would be better, thus creating his own alliance of supervillains for the Friends on the Other Side . Other info on him * He actually had a son with Mirage, and a clone of his younger son created by Ford Pines whom are both in league with the High Council Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Clients Category:Associates of the Devils Category:Scientists